Стенограммы/Друзья навеки
Русская стенграмма = :музыка :Расти Тенур: И напоследок скажу, что защитить твердокторскую по камневедению в Эквестрийском институте каменологии - задача не из простых. Я горжусь каждым из присутствующих здесь! Э... Каждым... Нет. Вообще-то, только тобой. :Пинки Пай: Ура! Мод! У-ху! Лучше всех! Лучше всех! :Расти Тенур: Кобылки и джентлькони... А это что? Богатый магнием базальт? Для меня честь представить нашу выпускаменицу Мод Пай! Простите... Доктора Пай. :Пинки Пай: Доктор Пай! Доктор Пай! Твердоктор Пай! :Мод Пай: Кхм-кхм-кхм... :микрофона :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я Мод. :Пинки Пай: Молодец! Прекрасная речь! Ещë! Ещë! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Это не всë, Пинки. Я Мод. карточки Пай. Спасибо. :Пинки Пай: Пожалуйста! Блестящая речь! Ещë, ещë, ещë! :тык! :песня :Пинки Пай: Иииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииииии! И! Ты переезжаешь в Понивилль! Мы будем спать на двухъярусной кровати! Я сделаю тапочки с надписью "Лучшие сëстры на свете"! Хотя вряд ли эти слова там поместятся, так что просто "ЛСНС". Но решим потом, ведь у нас с тобой много времени! Доктор теперь с нами! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Не торопись, Пинки Пай. :Пинки Пай: Тыыыыыыыыы пе-ре-ееезжаешь в Пони-виииииииилль. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я ещë не решила, переезжаю или нет. :Пинки Пай: Конечно переезжаешь! Ты сказала: Мод "Дома на каменной ферме больше нечего изучать, так что можно переехать в Понивилль". :хлоп! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ещë я рассматриваю Призрачное ущелье. :Пинки Пай: Ха-ха! Легендарное чувство юмора Мод! Тебе стоит выступать. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я так и делаю. Только это была не шутка. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Призрачное ущелье?! Этот громадный жуткий и унылый каньон неизвестно где?! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Он или Понивилль. :Пинки Пай: Но Понивилль такой - ха-ха-хе-хе! А Призрачное ущелье - бээээээ! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Для меня главное - камни. :Пинки Пай: Ох, как же ЛСНС? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Поэтому я и даю Понивиллю шанс. :Пинки Пай: Уф... Значит, мне нужно доказать, что в Понивилле камни лучше, чем в Призрачном ущелье. Я принимаю вызов! Забросим твои вещи ко мне, и я докажу тебе, что Понивилль - брутально самое крутое место! :тишина :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Идëт. :Пинки Пай: В Призрачном ущелье - только камни, а в нашей пещере - самоцветы! :на арфе :Пинки Пай: А-э... О! Смотри! Никогда не знаешь, кого встретишь! :Рарити: О, Мод, дорогая, рада тебя снова видеть! О, поздравляю с защитой твердокторской! Чем сейчас занимаешься? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Говорю с тобой. :Рарити: Э-кха... Точно. Ха-ха-ха! Эх-кхем-кхем... Может ты своим опытным глазом отыщешь салатовый камень? А то я прямо отчаялась! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Уже нашла. :Рарити: О! Ты просто прелесть, дорогая. Он подчеркнëт мой наряд на вечеринке графини Колоратуры в честь выхода нового альбома. Знаешь, какой это редкий камень? :Пинки Пай: И так в Понивилле каждый день! :динь! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Вообще-то он самый обычный. :Пинки Пай: А? :разламывается и из неё высыпываются камни :Мод Пай: бесчувственно И все эти камни тоже обычные. :Пинки Пай: Правда? Хе-хе. То есть я в курсе. Конечно обычные. Я привела тебя сюда не для того, чтобы впечатлить. Я хотела дать тебе возможность... эээ... поприветствовать старого друга - Спайка! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Привет, Спайк. :Пинки Пай: Отлично, Мод! Вычеркни эту пещеру из списка. Ты меня поняла? Есть! Покажу тебе то, при виде чего ты вскрикнешь: "Чудно!" :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Чудно. :Пинки Пай: Вот видишь. Хе-хе-хе! :Пинки Пай: Та-дам! Это замок из камней! Ну что, я тебя впечатлила? Думаю, ещë как! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Много чего делается из камней, Пинки. Это прочный строительный материал. :Пинки Пай: Но этот замок возник из ничего, когда магический камень скатился по радуге и попал в землю! Ты когда-нибудь видела подобные камни?! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Да. :Пинки Пай: Нет, не видела! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Мы только что видели сотни таких камней в пещере. :Пинки Пай: Но... Но... ох... Взгляни на эти камни. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Это семена репейника, Пинки. :Пинки Пай: Действительно. Но-э... Взгляни на этот камень! Он обрамлëн четырьмя мелкими камушками вроде ног. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Это черепаха. :Пинки Пай: На чьей ты стороне, Танк?! Ах... Ах... Ах, погоди-ка... Что это? Это камень в форме Лиры Харстрингс! Настоящий камень! рычит на Лиру :Пинки Пай: Ммм. Видимо, ты всë-таки не переедешь в Понивилль. Камни в Призрачном ущелье не представляют, как им повезло, что у них есть ты. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Камни не единственное, почему я рассматриваю Понивилль. :Пинки Пай: Но ты сказала, что главное - это они. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я питаю страсть к экзотическим камням. Но я всегда изучала их в одиночестве. Меня бы устроили и менее редкие камни, если можно было бы поговорить с кем-то, кроме Булыжника. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Ты хочешь сказать, что тебе нужен друг?! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я бы не отказалась. :Пинки Пай: Ах! Цветочки-пирожочки! Проще простого! Какой друг тебе нужен? Назови мне шесть качеств по уровню значимости от одного до семи, где семь - самое важное... и один... замолкает :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Нетрудно найти того, кто понравится мне. Трудно найти пони, который поймëт меня. :Пинки Пай: Я тебя понимаю! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ты моя сестра, это другое. :Пинки Пай: Мод, лучше тебя нет! Нельзя знать наверняка, когда нагрянет дружба. Может быть, сейчас из этой двери выйдет пони, которая станет твоим лучшим другом! :музыка :Пинки Пай: Знаешь, я и правда думала, что кто-то оттуда выйдет... :открывается :бам! :Старлайт Глиммер: А-ах!... :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Э... :Старлайт Глиммер: Ох... ох... Извини, это я виновата. Ты в порядке? Мне следовало смотреть, куда я иду. Ты мне кого-то напоминаешь. Мы раньше встречались? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Да. :Старлайт Глиммер: Так и знала. :Пинки Пай: Что?! :Старлайт Глиммер: Не подсказывай. Э... :Пинки Пай: И-и-и-и... :Старлайт Глиммер: Надеюсь, ты мне намекнëшь, пока я притворяюсь, что вспоминаю. :Пинки Пай: Как такое возможно?! А-ха-ха-ха! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я путешествовала по Эквестрии, работая над диссертацией. :крашится :Старлайт Глиммер: Псcт! Ты разбираешься в камнях? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Да. :Старлайт Глиммер: Тебе попадался какой-нибудь могущественный камень, который вмещает в себя магию знаков отличия... ну скажем... целой деревни? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Да. В большой пещере. :Пинки Пай: смех Эй, у меня идея. Не будем никому рассказывать, как ты, разумеется, случайно помогла Старлайт поработить деревню. Ха-ха-ха-ха! строго Никому ни слова! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Не похоже, чтобы она могла кого-то поработить. :Старлайт Глиммер: А-ха-ха-ха... ах... Что ж, рада была снова тебя видеть. У меня дела, нужно бежать. Ах-ха... ах... :Пинки Пай: вполголоса Предложи ей помощь. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Что? :Пинки Пай: Предложи ей помощь! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты хочешь помочь? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Хочу?... :Пинки Пай: Конечно хочешь! Вперëд! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ладно. :копытами :Пинки Пай: Хи-хи! Они станут лучшими друзьями, Мод выберет Понивилль, и мы будем носить тапочки с надписью "ЛСНС"! :пам! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Камни приобретают разные свойства при воздействии магии. Верно выбрав камень, ты сможешь править Эквестрией, если захочешь. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты надо мной издеваешься? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ну что ты. :музыка :Старлайт Глиммер: Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!... хе... Ну а кроме камней, что ещë тебе интересно? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Минералы, тектоника плит... О... и эстрадные комедии, конечно. :Старлайт Глиммер: А я люблю воздушные змеи... :тишина :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Они классные. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ах... :Старлайт Глиммер: Главное - это не утяжелять каркас воздушного змея, но, если сделать его слишком лëгким, у него не будет веса, и он не выдержит напора ветра. Хах. Обожаю воздушные змеи. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Они начинают нравиться и мне. :Пинки Пай: Доставка пиццы! О! Мод и Старлайт! Вы тоже здесь?! Надо же! Какое совпадение! Потому что я... как раз несла эту пиццу... чтобы отдать... тебе! :шлепок :Пинки Пай: Так что вы тут поделываете? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да просто гуляем. :Пинки Пай: Эй! Вы могли бы познакомиться поближе и поговорить о чувствах. Ответьте, вы чувствуете, что становитесь друзьями? :Старлайт Глиммер: Эм... Я чувствую... что не хочу говорить о чувствах. :Пинки Пай: Класс. Тогда скажу я. Мне нравится, что вы становитесь лучшими друзьями. Ваша дружба может побудить Мод переехать в Понивилль. Расслабься, Старлайт... Эм... Где вы? Куда вы ушли? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Извини мою сестру. Еë эмоции бьют через край. :Старлайт Глиммер: Я знаю. Но она успокаивается... рано или поздно. :Старлайт Глиммер: Почему тебя так завораживают камни? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно У каждого из них есть своя история. Вот хотя бы Булыжник. Судя по этому сколу, ему больше двух тысяч лет. Тебе не дашь больше шестисот. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ого! Ты можешь определить это по сколу? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я получила твердокторсую степень не за то, что хорошо играю на гитаре. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ха-ха-ха-ха! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ещë я люблю камни, потому что они не отвергают тебя, если ты отличаешься от других пони. :Старлайт Глиммер: Камни красивые и крепкие, но они не судят тебя и не заставляют чувствовать хуже других. Хех. Кажется, они начинают мне нравиться. :стук :Старлайт Глиммер: Он полый? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Это гранит. Полый гранит - это очень необычно. :крашится :Старлайт Глиммер: Вот это да! Ты хоть раз видела что-нибудь подобное? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Нет. Это неожиданность. Для меня. :Пинки Пай: Вот вы где! Думала, ваши пути разошлись. Не представляете, как я рада видеть вас вместе и наблюдать, как зарождается ваша дружба! :камеры :Пинки Пай: Первая подземная пещера, которую вы открыли! Ура! Взглянуть бы на вас в старости, как вы будете щëлкать фисташки и рассказывать своим внукам! О нет! Они не стали ближе! :динь! :Пинки Пай: У меня есть идея! :напряжёнка :Пинки Пай: по-актёрски Ой-ой... Совершенно случайно я спотыкаюсь о камень... и падаю на зееемлю... :бум!!! :Пинки Пай: по-актёрски О нет! Из-за моей неуклюжести мы оказались в каменной ловушке. Придëтся сплотиться и ждать спасения. :Старлайт Глиммер: Ну не обязательно ждать. Должно быть заклинание. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Болдеру (Булыжнику) Вытащи нас отсюда. :крашится :Старлайт Глиммер: Булыжник... это было просто волшебство! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Нет, это был песчаник. :Старлайт Глиммер: Очевидно, в нëм больше песка, чем камня. :Пинки Пай: Наденьте это на шею и не снимайте, чтобы я снова не потеряла вас, глупышки! Так я смогу следить за развитием вашей дружбы! :от коровьих колокольчиков :Пинки Пай: У! А завтра можем устроить дружеский завтрак. Какой у вас любимый яичный кекс? У меня - с красным бархатным халапеньо. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ах... :Старлайт Глиммер: А, э... Я не уверена, что смогу прийти. :Пинки Пай: Ты передумаешь, как только почуешь, как вкусно пахнет. Идëм! :от коровьих колокольчиков :щёлканье :Старлайт Глиммер: Вот так. :Пинки Пай: Завтрашний завтрак будет самым хрустящим, жевательным и сытным на свете! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Да, насчëт завтрака... :Пинки Пай: Беда в том, что, пока вы были одни, я не могла собрать данные о развитии вашей дружбы. Ты заставила Старлайт улыбнуться? Каково соотношение улыбки и хмурости? Если больше пяти к одному, то здорово. О, и сколько раз ты улыбнулась вот так? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Нисколько. :Пинки Пай: О, Мод, не будь к себе так строга. В твоëм распоряжении лучший специалист по дружбе в Понивилле! Я буду постоянно находится рядом с тобой. Кстати, ты потеряла колокольчик, глупышка. :от коровьего колокольчика :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Пинки Пай, я ценю то, что ты пытаешься сделать, но... :Пинки Пай: Ноооооооо? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ах... Неважно. :Пинки Пай: Не волнуйся, Мод, когда ты увидишь завтрак, ты поймëшь, что всë будет хорошо! Я запланировала замечательные сближающие занятия на следующие семнадцать дней. Вы со Старлайт мигом станете лучшими друзьями. Спокойной ночи! Мод хлопает храпит :Пинки Пай: во сне Я могу найти нового... :чирикают :Пинки Пай: Дружеский завтрак! :бумаги :Мод Пай: бесчувственно голос "Пинки Пай, спасибо, что попыталась помочь мне завести друзей, но для меня главное - камни. В Призрачном ущелье они так великолепны, что у меня даже не будет времени на друзей. Так лучше. Извини, что ничего не вышло. Мод." :Пинки Пай: Мод! Постой! Мод! :тронулся :Пинки Пай: Ах... Мод... :Старлайт Глиммер: храпит :Пинки Пай: Старлайт, проснись! :Старлайт Глиммер: А-а! Змеи! Ах... :бам! :Старлайт Глиммер: Если это насчëт завтрака, я... э... Яйца с красным халапеньо - это слишком. Я не могу. :Пинки Пай: Мод ушла посреди ночи! :Старлайт Глиммер: О... Полагаю, в Призрачном ущелье действительно лучшие камни. :Пинки Пай: плачет Почему вы не можете подружиться? :Старлайт Глиммер: Пинки Пай, мне нравится Мод. :Пинки Пай: Правда? :Старлайт Глиммер: Да, она странная... :Пинки Пай: Эй! :Старлайт Глиммер: Нет, в хорошем смысле. Она видит мир совершенно не так, как другие пони, которых я встречала. Принимает меня такой, какая я есть. Она показала мне, что камень это не просто камень. И она всë может обратить в шутку. И хоть мы и не признались в этом, мы поняли друг друга. :Пинки Пай: Так вы правда становились друзьями? :Старлайт Глиммер: Думаю, да. Но ты... как бы это сказать... нам мешала. :Пинки Пай: А-ах! :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты права, это слишком. Скажем так, ты постоянно всë портила. :Пинки Пай: хныкает :Старлайт Глиммер: О, это ещë хуже. Я пытаюсь сказать, что... :Пинки Пай: слезами Мне нужно идти! :Старлайт Глиммер: себе Та-дам... Урок дружбы усвоен. Ах... :веет :тук, тук :крашится :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Прости. :тыки :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Изумрудная яшма... Должно быть, сегодня мой день. :рычит :прибывает :останавливается :трогается :каркают :Пинки Пай: нюхает слизывает жуёт Следы Мод! :Пинки Пай: нюхает :рычит :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Привет, Пинки Пай. Я нашла изумрудную яшму. :щелчок :Пинки Пай: А-а!!! :от домкрата :Пинки Пай: Ты в порядке, Мод? Этот угорь чуть не съел тебя! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Какой угорь? :щелчок :Пинки Пай: А-ааа!!! :рычит :Пинки Пай: задыхается :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Тебе не стоило приходить. Я и одна отлично провожу время. :щелчок :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Даже завела нового друга. :Пинки Пай: Это камень? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Да. :щелчок :Пинки Пай: визжит Ах! Мод! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Мне совсем не место в Понивилле. Произошедшее доказывает, что мне лучше жить одной, как оно всегда было. :Пинки Пай: Не говори так! Это всë я виновата! Я... Бревно! Я думала, что знаю, как становиться друзьями. Но я не знала собственной сестры, заставляла тебя поступать по-моему. Но мой путь - это не твой путь. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Надо свернуть. :Пинки Пай: Ну разумеется! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Нет. Свернуть туда. :Пинки Пай: Мод, думала, ты не заведëшь друга без моей помощи. А оказалось, что именно моя помощь тебе мешала. Я тебя недооценивала. Извини... :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ты сделала это из любви. Мы с тобой лучшие сëстры-подруги на свете. :Пинки Пай: А-а! Ох! Мод! Я люблю тебя больше, чем всю Эквестрию! рыдает :Мод Пай: бесчувственно А ты для моего сердца дороже, чем богатый натрием плагиоклазовый полевой шпат. :Пинки Пай: сопит Не знаю, что это значит. Но, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дай Понивиллю ещë шанс! И что гораздо важнее - дай мне ещë шанс... оставить тебя в покое. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Что думаешь, Булыжник? :Старлайт Глиммер: Ты вернулась! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Угум. :Старлайт Глиммер: Навсегда? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Угум. Но это не значит, что мы должны говорить о чувствах. Верно? :Старлайт Глиммер: Хе-хе... Ни за что. :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Может, после прогулки украсим моë жилище? :Старлайт Глиммер: Конечно. А где оно? :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ну... Оно не в Понивилле. Скорее, в его окрестностях. :Старлайт Глиммер: Оно прекрасно. :Пинки Пай: Ура! Моя сестра осталась в Понивилле! Хе-хе! Точнее, в его окрестностях. Хе-хе! тишина Всë-всë, я ухожу. Я обещала. Меня уже нет. А-а! Ты надела тапочки! Ладно, теперь я и правда ухожу. Пока! тишина Хе-хе... Не туда. :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :and Circumstance March no. 1 in D" playing :Rusty Tenure: So in closing, earning a rocktorate in Rock Studies from the Equestrian Institute of Rockology is no easy feat. I'm proud of each and every one of you. Uh... each of... No, just you, actually. :Pinkie Pie: Go, Maud! Woohoo! Number one! Number one! :Rusty Tenure: Fillies and gentlecolts... and is that magnesium-rich basalt? It is my honor to present our vale-rock-torian, Maud Pie. Excuse me. Doctor Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Woo! Doctor Pie! Doctor Pie! Rock-tor Pie? :Maud Pie: throat :feedback :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm Maud. :Pinkie Pie: Yeah, you are! Brilliant speech! Encore! Encore! :Maud Pie: deadpan There's more, Pinkie. I'm Maud. index card Pie. Thank you. :Pinkie Pie: You are so welcome! Brilliant speech! Encore! Encore! Encore! :clank :song :Pinkie Pie: high-pitched squeal, rapidly You're moving to Ponyville! We'll live together and make bunk beds and I'll make us fuzzy slippers that say "Best Sister Friends Forever", although I probably can't fit all those words on a slipper, so maybe just "BSFF", but we don't have to decide right now because we'll be together all the time since when it comes to Ponyville, the doctor is in! :Maud Pie: deadpan Slow down, Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: Yooooouuuuu'rrrrrrrreeeeeeee mmmmmmmmmmooooooooovvvvvvvviiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnggggggg tttttttooooooo Pooooooooooonnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyvvvvvvviiiiiiilllllllleeeeeeeee.... :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm not definitely moving to Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: Of course, you are, silly. You said... Maud "There's nothing left to study back on the rock farm, so I might move to Ponyville." :pop! :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm also considering Ghastly Gorge. :Pinkie Pie: laughs Classic Maud sense of humor! You should do stand-up! :Maud Pie: deadpan I do. But that wasn't a joke. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Ghastly Gorge? That terrible, no-fun, all-alone canyon in the middle of nowhere? :Maud Pie: deadpan There, or Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: But Ponyville is so "Ee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" and Ghastly Gorge is so "Blegh!" :Maud Pie: deadpan It's a rock-based decision. :Pinkie Pie: But what about BSFFs? :Maud Pie: deadpan That's why I'm giving Ponyville a chance. :Pinkie Pie: Phew! So all I have to do is prove Ponyville has better rocks than Ghastly Gorge? Challenge accepted. We'll drop your stuff off at my place, and then hold onto your world, 'cause it's about... to... get... rocked! :beat :Maud Pie: deadpan Okay. :Pinkie Pie: Ghastly Gorge may have rocks, but our gem cave rocks! :glissando :Pinkie Pie: Huh? Huh? Oh, and look! You'll never know who you'll see! :Rarity: gasps Maud, darling! It's lovely to see you again! Oh! Congratulations on your rocktorate. What are you doing now? :Maud Pie: deadpan Talking to you. :Rarity: Oh, y— Right. clears throat Well, if your trained eye happens to see a chartreuse gem, I'm desperate to find one. :Maud Pie: deadpan I found one. :Rarity: Oh, you're an absolute darling! This will surely make my gown stand out at Countess Coloratura's album release party. Do you know how rare this is? :Pinkie Pie: Just another day in Ponyville! :ding :Maud Pie: deadpan That's actually a really common gem. :Pinkie Pie: Huh? :crumbling, gems falling out :Maud Pie: deadpan These are all really common gems. :Pinkie Pie: They are? Huh, I mean, huh, come on! Of course, they are! That's why I didn't bring you here to impress you! I wanted to make sure you had a chance to, heh, say "hello" to your old pal... Spike! :Maud Pie: deadpan Hello, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: Way to go, Maud! Cross that off the to-do list! Y'know what I'm sayin'? Check! Now, let's get moving, 'cause I'm about to show you something that'll make you yell, "All right!" :Maud Pie: deadpan All right. :Pinkie Pie: See? Ha ha! :Pinkie Pie: Tada! It's a castle... made of rocks! What?! Did I just blow your mind? I think I just blew your mind. :Maud Pie: deadpan A lot of structures are made from rocks, Pinkie. They're very stable building material. :Pinkie Pie: But this place grew out of nowhere after a magical key-build gem followed a rainbow and buried itself in the ground! I mean, have you ever seen rocks like this? :Maud Pie: deadpan Yes. :Pinkie Pie: No, you haven't! :Maud Pie: deadpan We literally just saw hundreds of them in the gem cave. :Pinkie Pie: But... but... Oh, look at those rocks! :Maud Pie: deadpan Those are sting-bush seed pods. :Pinkie Pie: So they are! But, uh... look at that rock! It's even got four smaller rocks around it like legs! :Maud Pie: deadpan That's a tortoise. :Pinkie Pie: Whose side are you on, Tank?! Oh, wait a minute! What's that?! It's a rock shaped like Lyra Heartstrings! Total rock! growling :deflating :Pinkie Pie: sighs I guess you won't be moving to Ponyville after all. Those rocks at Ghastly Gorge don't know how lucky they are to have you. :Maud Pie: deadpan Actually, rocks aren't the only decision I'm considering Ponyville. :Pinkie Pie: You said it's a rock-based decision. :Maud Pie: deadpan I'm obviously passionate about exotic rocks, but I've always studied them... alone. I could handle some less exciting rocks if it meant I'd have somepony to talk to besides Boulder. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Are you saying you want... a friend?! :Maud Pie: deadpan I wouldn't mind one. :Pinkie Pie: gasps Maudalina Daisy Pie, this'll be easy! What're you looking for in a friend? Gimme six qualities assigning each one a numerical importance rating between one and seven, seven being essential and one being "ehh." burps :Maud Pie: deadpan It isn't hard to meet somepony I like. It's finding somepony who gets me. :Pinkie Pie: I'' get you. :'Maud Pie': deadpan You're my sister. It's different. :'Pinkie Pie': Maud, you are the best! You never know when the lightning of friendship will strike! Somepony could come barreling through that door at this very moment and become your best friend! :music :'Pinkie Pie': Y'know, I ''really though somepony was gonna come barreling through that— :opens :bump! :Starlight Glimmer: grunts :Maud Pie: deadpan Uh. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, my fault! Totally my fault! Are you okay? I should've been watching where I was going, an— You look really familiar. Have we met before? :Maud Pie: deadpan Yes. :Starlight Glimmer: I knew it! :Pinkie Pie: What?! :Starlight Glimmer: No, no, don't tell me. Um... :Pinkie Pie: squeals :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. See, I was really hoping you'd tell me while I pretended to remember. :Pinkie Pie: How is this possible? screams :Maud Pie: deadpan I traveled Equestria for my rocktorate dissertation. :breaking :Starlight Glimmer: Psst! Do you know a lot about rocks? :Maud Pie: deadpan Yes. :Starlight Glimmer: Have you ever come across some kind of super powerful stone that can store the cutie mark magic of, I don't know, an entire village? :Maud Pie: deadpan Yep. In the big cave. :Pinkie Pie: laughs Hey, I got an idea. Let's not tell anypony that part where you maybe, for sure, accidentally helped Starlight enslave a town! seriously Tell nopony! :Maud Pie: deadpan It's not not like she's enslaved anypony lately. :Starlight Glimmer: weakly, sighs Well, great seeing you again. I gotta run a few errands. sighs :Pinkie Pie: the side of her mouth Offer to help. :Maud Pie: deadpan What? :Pinkie Pie: Offer to help! :Starlight Glimmer: You wanna help? :Maud Pie: deadpan Do I? :Pinkie Pie: Of course, you do! Go! :Maud Pie: deadpan Okay. :push :Pinkie Pie: squeals They're totally gonna be best friends and then Maud will move to Ponyville, and we'll get to wear BSFF slippers! :thud :theme playing :Maud Pie: deadpan Rocks take on different properties when interacting with magic. With the right stone, you could rule all of Equestria if you wanted to. :Starlight Glimmer: You're messing with me. :Maud Pie: deadpan Am I? :music :Starlight Glimmer: sighs So other than rocks, what else are you into? :Maud Pie: deadpan Minerals. Plate tectonics. Oh, and stand-up comedy, of course. :Starlight Glimmer: I like... kites. :beat :Maud Pie: deadpan Kites are cool. :Starlight Glimmer: sighs :Starlight Glimmer: The trick with an SLK is not to make the spars too heavy, but, if they're too light, you've got no ballast and then good luck tacking against the AOI! beat I really like kites. :Maud Pie: deadpan They're starting to grow on me. :Pinkie Pie: Pizza delivery! Oh, Maud and Starlight? You're here too? Whoah! What a coincidence! 'Cause I was just, y'know, delivering this pizza to, um... you! :thwack :Pinkie Pie: So how's it going? :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, just hanging out- :Pinkie Pie: Hey! You can use this time to bond and talk about feelings! For example, do you feel like you're becoming friends? :Starlight Glimmer: Um... I feel... like I don't want to talk about feelings? :Pinkie Pie: Great! I'll go next. I feel like I love that you two are becoming best friends! I mean, your friendship could be the friendship that makes Maud move to Ponyville! No pressure, Starlight! Um, hello? Where'd you two go? :Maud Pie: deadpan Sorry about my sister. There's no half-excited with her. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I know, but she always calms down. Eventually. :Starlight Glimmer: Why do you find rocks so fascinating? :Maud Pie: deadpan Each one has a different story to tell. Like Boulder here. This tells me he's over two thousand years old. Boulder You don't look a day over six hundred. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow, you can tell that from a line? :Maud Pie: deadpan I didn't get a rocktorate because I can shred on guitar like nopony else. :Starlight Glimmer: laughs :Maud Pie: deadpan Another reason I like rocks, they don't exclude you if you're... different than other ponies. :Starlight Glimmer: They're beautiful and strong, but they don't judge you or make you feel less than in any way. I think I'm starting to like rocks, too. :tapping :Starlight Glimmer: It's hollow? :Maud Pie: deadpan It's granite. Hollow granite is highly unusual. :and crumbling :Starlight Glimmer: Wow! Have you ever seen anything like this? :Maud Pie: deadpan No, and that's unusual. For me. :Pinkie Pie: There you are! I thought you went your separate ways but you can't imagine how happy I am to find you both together and to witness one of your first as friends! :flashes :Pinkie Pie: First time discovering an underground cavern! squeals I can't wait till you're old and eating pistachios together and telling your grand-foals about this! Oh no! They're not bonding! :ding :Pinkie Pie: I got an idea! :ripping :Pinkie Pie: exaggerated Whooaa! I'm tripping on a rock at this very moment! And now I'm falling doooow- :boom :Pinkie Pie: exaggerated Oh, no! My accidental clumsiness has trapped us here! Where you'll be forced to bond until a rescue. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, we won't have to wait for that. There's gotta be a spell that- :Maud Pie: deadpan Boulder Get us out of here, boy. :and crumbling :Starlight Glimmer: Boulder, that was awesome! :Maud Pie: deadpan No. That was sandstone. :Starlight Glimmer: More sand than stone, apparently. :Pinkie Pie: I'm thinking you'll wear these around your neck at all times so I don't lose you again, you sillies! That way I can track your progress as friends! :donging :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, and tomorrow, we can have a friendship brunch! What's your favorite kind of omelette cupcake?! hushed Mine's jalapeño red velvet! :Maud Pie: deadpan groans :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, um, I-I don't know if I can make it. :Pinkie Pie: You'll change your minds when you smell the yummy food! Come on! :donging :snap :Starlight Glimmer: Oops. :Pinkie Pie: Tomorrow's brunch is going to be the scrumptious, brunchiest, munchiest brunch ever! :Maud Pie: deadpan Yeah. About that... :Pinkie Pie: The problem is, while you two were alone, I couldn't get data points on your friendship probabilities! Were you making Starlight smile? How was Starlight's smile-to-frown ratio? Anything over five to one is great! Oh, and how many times did you smile like this? squees :Maud Pie: deadpan Zero times. :Pinkie Pie: Oh, Maud, don't be so hard on yourself! You've got the best friendship-maker in Ponyville on the case! I'll be by your side the whole time! Speaking of which, your bell fell off, silly! :donging :Maud Pie: deadpan Pinkie Pie, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but- :Pinkie Pie: Buuuuuut? :Maud Pie: deadpan sighs Never mind. :Pinkie Pie: Don't worry, Maud. When you see this brunch, you'll realize everything's gonna be okay! And then, I have amazing bonding activities planned for the next seventeen days! You and Starlight will be besties in no time! Goodnight! kisses clap snoring :Pinkie Pie: snoring :tweeting :Pinkie Pie: Friendship brunch! :rustling :Maud Pie: deadpan voiceover Pinkie Pie. Thank you for trying so hard to help me make friends, but my decision has to be rock based, and Ghastly Gorge has such great rocks. I won't even have time for friends. It's better this way. Sorry it didn't work out. Maud. :Pinkie Pie: Maud! Wait! :chuffing :Pinkie Pie: Maud! up Maud... :Starlight Glimmer: noises :Pinkie Pie: Starlight, wake up! :Starlight Glimmer: yelps Kites! :thud :Starlight Glimmer: Huh? Oh. If this is about brunch, I-I, uh, you know what, jalapeño red velvet omelettes sound gross, I-I just can't. :Pinkie Pie: Maud left in the middle of the night! :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. I guess Ghastly Gorge really does have the best rocks. :Pinkie Pie: sniffs Why couldn't you two just be friends? :Starlight Glimmer: Pinkie Pie, I like Maud! :Pinkie Pie: You do? :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah! She's weird. :Pinkie Pie: Hey! :Starlight Glimmer: No, in a good way! She sees the world in a totally different way than anypony I've ever met! She accepts me for who I am. She taught me that a rock is never just a rock, and she could make anything funny. We never had to say it, but we got each other. :Pinkie Pie: You really were becoming friends? :Starlight Glimmer: I think so, but you kind of sorta... got in the way. :Pinkie Pie: gasp :Starlight Glimmer: gasps You're right, too harsh. Let's go with... you ruined everything all the time? :Pinkie Pie: whimper :Starlight Glimmer: Mmmmh, that's worse. What I'm trying to say is- :Pinkie Pie: up I have to go! :Starlight Glimmer: Ta-da... friendship lesson... learned? sighs :blowing :picking :crumbling :Maud Pie: deadpan Sigh. :clinking :Maud Pie: deadpan Emerald jasper? This must be my lucky day. :eel growling :chuffing :whistle :chuffing :calling :Pinkie Pie: sniffs licks chews Maud tracks! :Pinkie Pie: sniffing :eel growling :Maud Pie: deadpan Hello, Pinkie Pie. I found emerald jasper. :snap :Pinkie Pie: shrieks :noise :Pinkie Pie: Are you okay, Maud?! That eel almost ate you! :Maud Pie: deadpan What eel? :snap :Pinkie Pie: yelps :eel roaring :Pinkie Pie: panting :Maud Pie: deadpan You didn't need to come. I'm having a great time on my own. :snap :Maud Pie: deadpan I even made a new friend. :Pinkie Pie: Is it a rock? :Maud Pie: deadpan Yes. :snap :Pinkie Pie: shrieks Maud! :Maud Pie: deadpan I don't belong in Ponyville. It only proved I'm better off all by myself. Like I always have been. :Pinkie Pie: Don't say that! It was all my fault! I- shrieks I thought I knew everything about making friends, but I didn't even know my own sister! I forced you to do things my way, but my way isn't your way! :Maud Pie: deadpan This way. :Pinkie Pie: Exactly! :Maud Pie: deadpan No. This way. :Pinkie Pie: Maud, I thought you couldn't make a friend without my help, but it turns out you couldn't make a friend with my help. I underestimated you. And I'm sorry. :Maud Pie: deadpan I know you did it out of love. You're my best sister friend forever. :Pinkie Pie: bawling Oh, Maud! I love you bigger than all Equestria! sobbing :Maud Pie: deadpan And you melt my heart more easily than sodium-rich plagioclase feldspar. :Pinkie Pie: sniffs I don't know what that means, but please please please please please give Ponyville another chance! But more importantly, give me another chance, to leave you alone. :Maud Pie: deadpan What do you think, Boulder? :Starlight Glimmer: You're back! :Maud Pie: deadpan Mm-hm. :Starlight Glimmer: For good? :Maud Pie: deadpan Mm-hm. This doesn't mean we need to start talking about feelings, does it? :Starlight Glimmer: Heh, no way. :Maud Pie: deadpan Maybe after this we could decorate my new place. :Starlight Glimmer: Totally! Where is it? :Maud Pie: deadpan Well, it's not in Ponyville. More like Ponyville adjacent. :Starlight Glimmer: It's perfect. :Pinkie Pie: Yes! My sister's totally staying in Ponyville! I mean Ponyville adjacent! laughs beat Sorry sorry, I'm leaving, I promise, I'm not even here- aaah, you're wearing your slippers! Okay, now I'm really leaving, bye! beat Heheh... wrong way. zip :credits en:Transcripts/Rock Solid Friendship Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон